Drama Satu Babak
by mommiji aki
Summary: satu kisah dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata, putri ayu-lemah lembut-bertata krama-baik hati-rajin menabung-memasak-menyapu, selengkapnya di dalam


**Drama Satu Babak  
**

**mommiji aki**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **: labil, gaje, (miss)typo(s), plotless

Don't Like Don't Read

2012

* * *

BRAK

Hinata melempar tasnya dengan kesal ke atas lantai secara asal, tidak peduli jika ada barang berharga di dalamnya. Lalu segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Seragamnya basah, rambutnya basah, seluruh tubuhnya basah, pokoknya basah, basah, basah. Setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di kamar mandi, akhirnya gadis yang biasa mengepang dua rambutnya ini keluar hanya dengan handuk yang meliliti tubuhnya.

Ia membuka lemarinya dan menarik asal pakaian dalam serta kaos dan celana pendeknya. Memakainya dengan cepat dan membiarkan rambutnya yang basah terurai begitu saja setelah mencoba mengeringkannya dengan handuk dengan mengacak rambutnya secara barbar. Ia lapar, dan dapur menjadi tujuannya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Saat ini ia duduk di bangku SMA, tepatnya di Konoha Gakuen dan berada di tahun keduanya. Alasannya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup adalah karena tepat saat ia melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, sekelompok orang menyiramnya dengan air bekas pel. Terpaksa ia pulang dalam keadaan basah dan menahan malu karena diperhatikan oleh banyak orang.

Ya, Hinata adalah salah satu korban kekerasan dalam lingkungan sekolah. Dan parahnya, yang biasa mengerjainya adalah dua kelompok besar nan tenar di sekolahnya. Kelompok besar yang ia maksud menamai mereka dengan The Fabulous Four—walaupun namanya 'four' tapi memiliki anggota yang lebih dari empat, hasil pemberian para fans mereka—dan The Beauty Rose. Namanya saja sudah berhasil membuat Hinata muak.

Sepulang sekolah tadi, The Beauty Rose berhasil mengerjainya, lagi. Entah apa yang sudah Hinata perbuat hingga para gadis manis nan sadis itu selalu mengerjainya sejak tahun pertama. Padahal ia selalu bersikap baik, tidak pernah menyinggung mereka dan berpenampilan selayaknya peraturan sekolah. Tapi tetap saja, di setiap kesempatan mereka selalu mengerjainya. Belum lagi ketika para Tuan Muda itu bosan, ia pula yang selalu menjadi sasaran mereka. Beruntung ia masih mempunyai teman-teman seperti Tenten dan Konan yang setia membelanya.

"Hai, Hime." Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada kakak sepupunya itu. "Sudah masak untuk makan malam?" Tanyanya berjalan mendekat pada Hinata. Ia memeluk kilat sepupunya itu dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan dapur setelah mendapat gelengan kepala dari Hinata. Menandakan ia belum masak apapun.

Walaupun keluarga Hyuuga adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha, Hinata memilih hidup bersama sepupunya, Neji, yang biasa hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Meninggalkan adik tersayangnya, Hanabi, bersama ayahnya di rumah. Sesekali ia pulang ke rumah utama untuk menjenguk keadaan keluarganya. Bukannya kurang ajar, tapi ia memutuskan untuk bisa belajar mandiri. Lagipula, setelah lulus nanti, ia berjanji pada ayahnya akan kembali ke rumah utama. Jadi, karena sekarang ia sedang bebas, tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan segala kesederhanaan yang ada agar tidak bermanja-manja pada harta keluarganya kan?

Dan sampai sekarang, Hinata mensyukuri keputusannya. Kalau ia tetap berada di lingkungan mewah keluarganya, bagaimana kalau ia sampai menjadi seperti The Beauty Rose? Hinata merinding disko membayangkannya.

"Loh, Neji-nii? Mau keluar? Tidak makan malam di rumah?" Tanya gadis berambut indigo panjang itu heran.

"Tidak. Tiba-tiba saja ada panggilan dari Hiashi-sama." Jawabnya mengecup pelan kening Hinata.

"Otou-sama?" Neji mengangguk dan mengacak rambut sepupunya sayang. "Baiklah, hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku padanya juga pada Hanabi. Minggu ini aku main ke rumah utama kok." Pesan Hinata yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Neji.

Anak perempuan sulung dari keluarga inti Hyuuga itu mengantar sepupunya sampai di depan pintu. Melambai pergi pada mobil kakaknya yang menjauh, dan kembali ke dalam rumah.

XOXO

Hinata merapikan seragamnya di depan cermin. Tadi malam, setelah menerima pesan singkat bahwa Neji tidak pulang, ia segera mengunci seluruh rumah dan pergi tidur. Ternyata pengaruh tidur lebih awal berhasil membuat _mood_-nya kembali naik. Ia melupakan kejadian kemarin ketika ia pulang dalam keadaan basah.

Selesai dengan seragamnya, ia duduk dan mengurus rambutnya. Mengepangnya menjadi dua seperti biasa dan menyisir rapi poninya. Selesai, ia kembali mengecek buku-buku pelajarannya dan mengenakan kacamatanya, hanya sekedar hiasan. Hinata ini memiliki _fetish _akan kacamata sih.

"Siap!" Ucapnya bersemangat. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan tersenyum, masih ada waktu untuk sarapan. Ia turun dan melangkah ke dapur, membuat sarapan cepat dan memakannya dengan mata sesekali melirik jam. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk berangkat bersama Konan karena jalanan mereka yang satu arah.

Selesai dengan sarapannya, Hinata mencuci piring bekas makannya dan segera berlari keluar karena klakson yang ia yakini milik mobil Konan. Setelah memastikan pintu rumahnya terkunci, ia melesat masuk ke dalam mobil mini Konan.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya tersenyum lembut. Konan balas tersenyum sebelum melajukan mobilnya, mengantarkan mereka ke Konoha Gakuen. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit menggunakan mobil Konan, mereka telah sampai di parkiran Konoha Gakuen.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapaan riang yang sudah dihapal kedua gadis itu membuatnya tersenyum. Tenten menepuk pundak Hinata dan Konan bergantian. Gadis bercepol dua itu nyengir lebar sebagai ganti senyuman paginya. Ia menarik kedua sahabatnya melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah.

Mereka berpisah setelah mengganti sepatu sekolah. Hinata melambai melihat kepergian dua sahabatnya yang berada di kelas berbeda dengannya itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan berbalik. Kejutan tak menyenangkan menyapanya.

"The Fabulous Four." Gumamnya bosan. Ya, para anggota itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Selalu saja muncul ketika ia sendirian, entah hanya kebetulan atau mereka terlalu pengecut untuk berhadapan dengannya hingga main keroyokan seperti ini.

"Pagi, nona pelayan." Sapa salah satu dari mereka yang berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Dalam hati Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Memang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Hinata berasal dari keluarga inti Hyuuga, mereka mengira dirinya hanya berasal dari keluarga kedua Hyuuga hanya karena Neji pernah mengantarnya.

"Terserah katamu, Kiba." Balas Hinata lelah. Ia memang sudah lelah menghadapi permainan ini, sampai melupakan sifat pemalu dan lemah lembutnya yang selama ini tertanam pada dirinya. Tidak perlu sopan santun-tata krama-kelembutan jika menghadapi kelompok pemuda ganteng nan gendeng seperti mereka.

"Duh, galak sekali sih." Sahut pemuda lainnya yang giginya taring semua. Hinata selalu bertanya-tanya darimana pemuda itu mendapatkan semua gigi taring tanpa seri. Mungkin keturunan hiu atau semacamnya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanyanya malas berbasa-basi yang sudah basi. Hinata berdiri dengan santai, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Menunggu rencana mereka terlaksana. Seperti biasa, dia hanya akan diam dan menunggu 'sapaan' pagi mereka selesai. Ia selalu menyimpan seragam cadangan di sekolah untuk jaga-jaga.

"Jangan dingin begitu. Kami kan menyapa baik-baik." Hinata menarik nafas sedikit tercekat. Ini dia salah satu anggota yang paling ia tidak suka setengah hidup. Wajahnya sih ramah seperti malaikat, senyum dan sikapnya selalu terlihat manis, tapi kenyataannya ialah serigala berbulu domba yang sesungguhnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah mendekati Hinata. Jarinya mengelus pipi mulus Hinata, membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, tapi bagi Hinata ia sedang menyeringai ala iblis.

"Kulitmu… lembut sekali ya?" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu mendesis pelan. Ia yakin banyak mata sudah memperhatikan mereka. Ini dia, sebentar lagi 'sapaan' selamat pagi mereka untuknya. "Rambutmu… juga halus."

Tangannya meraih kepangan rambut Hinata. Mata lavender gadis itu mengikuti pergerakan tangan pemuda itu yang mengelus rambutnya. Suara tawa tertahan mulai terdengar dari para anggota gendeng pemuda itu.

"Halus. Sampai membuatku ingin merawatnya." Ucapnya merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Nafas Hinata kembali tercekat, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah gunting. Bayangan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan gunting itu mulai terbayang di depan matanya. Ia bisa melukai siapapun atau apapun dengan gunting yang kelihatannya tajam setajam silet itu.

"Namikaze." Hinata mendesis menyebut nama keluarga pemuda itu. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya. Walau otaknya sudah menyuruhnya mundur, tapi kakinya seakan terpaku di tempatnya. Bergerak sedikit saja dan gunting itu bisa melayang melukainya tak terduga. Tidak terima kasih, ia masih sayang kulitnya yang katanya mulus ini.

"Sstt… jangan takut begitu." Bisik pemuda tersebut menunjukkan sorot simpatik. "Aku hanya ingin merawat rambut bagusmu ini, sayang." Ucapnya dengan nada halus yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membujuk para gadis penggemarnya. Hinata merasa jijik mendengar panggilan itu ditujukan padanya oleh pemuda menyebalkan ini. Sayang, sayang, sejak kapan mereka punya hubungan romansa macam Julius Cesar dan Cleopatra yang sudah diawetkan itu.

"Namikaze!" Desis Hinata lagi dengan nada peringatan. Ia menulikan pendengarannya dari suara tawa para anggota The Fabulous Four. Hinata yakin mereka sangat puas melihat wajahnya yang memang putih pucat semakin pucat dan sorot ketakutan di matanya. _See, _ganteng tapi gendeng!

Gunting Naruto sudah bermain-main dengan rambut panjang kebanggaannya. Rambut yang susah payah ia panjangkan demi permintaan sang ibu. Hal paling berharga baginya, yang selalu ia rawat dan ia perhatikan. Rambutnya selalu menjadi prioritas utama bagi seorang Hinata. Kalau sampai gunting itu berani macam-macam sedikit saja pada rambut kesayangannya. Gadis Hyuuga ini akan membuat perhitungan, lihat saja. Tidak akan ada gadis manis-sopan-ayu-ramah-bertata krama lagi bagimu.

"Jangan coba-coba ka—"

"Ups!" Mata Hinata melebar. Gunting itu sudah bergerak bahkan sebelum sang bibir selesai mengucapkan ancamannya. Satu kepangan rambutnya terurai begitu saja, jatuh tergeletak ke atas lantai. Tak berdaya dan tak bergetar-getar macam ikan lupa perairan.

"HINATA!" Naruto mundur dengan senyum kepuasan di bibirnya. Dua sahabat dari Hyuuga Hinata telah berdiri di samping gadis yang masih meratapi rambutnya—harta berharga baginya.

"KALIAN!" Geram Konan mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau bukan karena Tenten yang menghadangnya, sudah dipastikan gadis cantik bertempramen tinggi itu sudah melayangkan tinjunya pada anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" Bisik Tenten lembut walau matanya sedang menatap tajam pada pemuda-pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Ia tahu seberapa berharganya surai indigo itu bagi gadis tersebut. Kalau tatapan mata bisa membunuh, sudah sejak lama The Fabulous Four itu tewas di mata Tenten.

"Duh, meratapi benda tak berguna ya?" Ejek anggota The Fabulous Four kemudian tertawa lepas. Tawa menyebalkan bagi Tenten dan Konan. Mereka berharap bibir bawah mereka jatuh satu persatu hingga mereka bisa gentian tertawa.

"Kenapa diam saja, sayang?" Naruto kembali bersuara. Suaranya halus seakan ia tidak melakukan hal berdosa tadi. "Apa sekarang lidahmu diambil kucing?"

PLAK

Hanya sepersekian detik saja tamparan itu melayang. Hinata telah berdiri di hadapan Namikaze Naruto. Tangannya telah berbicara, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pipi bergaris seperti kumis kucing tersebut. Tidak aka nada lagi nona ramah-baik hati-bertata krama-lemah lembut bagi si gunting dan konco-konconya. Ditarik paksa gunting tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan dibantingnya dengan keras, menginjaknya sekuat tenaga sampai sang gunting tidak bisa berteriak maupun meminta pertolongan.

"Aku selesai denganmu!" Geram Hinata pada sang gunting yang sudah terbujur kaku. Ia menaikkan pandangannya pada Naruto, lalu memandang anggota lainnya satu persatu. "Aku tidak lagi kenal kalian!" Desis Hinata penuh penekanan dan kebencian.

Ia berbalik pergi, tujuannya sudah bukan lagi kelas untuk menuntut ilmu pada gurunya yang tukang telat. Nona si rajin masuk sudah mengibarkan bendera pemberontakannya. Hyuuga Hinata akan membolos pada kali pertamanya selama kurang lebih sebelas tahun ini dia bersekolah. Meninggalkan para penontonnya dengan wajah bervariasi yang ia tidak pikirkan dan tidak ia nomor satukan kepentingannya.

Ia pergi, menghilangkan status nona penurut-tidak pernah absen.

.

Fin?

.

* * *

*melongo*

asli, saya beneran melongo setelah selesai bikin cerita ini

gak tahu kerasukan apa bisa bikin cerita gaje nan gazebo ini

tadinya mau dibikin cerita serius soal NaruHina, kayaknya pelampiasan karena besok saya menghadapi tes pertempuran menghadapi tes penentuan deh

tapi ini emang drama satu babak buat cerita NaruHina yang lagi saya buat (baru di otak) nanti

gak kok, Hinatanya gak bakal saya bikin nan OOC seperti di sini. nanti ceritanya gak bakal gaje bin binti gazebo begini, yah, lebih jelas sedikit deh

rencananya nanti oneshot, tapi kalo jadinya beranak pinak multichap ya mana saya tahu deh, liat nanti

anggap aja ini cuplikan untuk cerita aslinya

jadi, keep or delete? (egile, gue pake istilah beginian juga akhirnye) terserah Anda, yang jelas cerita NaruHina yang asli tetep saya publish #maksa

review?


End file.
